


Present Crisis

by infallibledreamers (shiningangelmel)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningangelmel/pseuds/infallibledreamers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changing the course of events, Barry finds himself in a time where his mother's still alive. But the thing about fiddling with time is every action has its consequence.<br/>Post flashpoint (2x23)<br/>based on valeriemperez's idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading in two parts because studying for exams have depleted my brain.

Barry stays is bed staring at the roof. There’s vague memories his mind but he cannot discern the old from the new. He could spend hours just trying to reorient himself.

But his mom. She was alive. A surge of new energy hits him as he finally jumps out of bed and exits the room. He descends the stairs taking time to look at all the family pictures. He gets to his graduation picture, him in blue robes and his mom with the proudest smile on her face looking happily at the camera. She’s so happy in them. He has a family, his mom and dad are alive and everything feels fine again.

An older Nora greets him in the kitchen. Hair still that deep auburn he’s always remembered but now with a few greyer strands, other than that only the faint lines on her forehead and corners of her mouth give any indication of ageing.  
“Mom!” He exclaims, a grin splitting of from ear to ear as hugs her so tight. “Good Morning.”  
“Morning sweetheart.” Nora’s eyes crinkle in the corners from laughter as she lets her son hug her “I didn’t know you got in. If I did, I would’ve made you breakfast.”

“It’s fine. I’m just so happy to see you, Mom.”

“That’s nice to hear.” She walks over to the coffee pot and pours him a cup. “It’s wonderful to have you home too. It sometimes gets lonely by myself.”

His face falls as he continues to process the what that means. This seems unfair, like the universe was playing a cruel trick on him, one parent was alive at the expense of another. 

He remembers the pictures. They were happy, they were a family and weren’t separated through an awful tragedy. His father didn’t go to jail, and got to spend years more with his mother. Isn’t that all he could ask for.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah… It’s just hitting me again. I’m okay. I just miss him.”

“Oh sweetheart… I miss him too,” she places a hand on his and he covers it with his own and he takes a deep intake and gives his mother a comforting smile.

But the thought still lingers, he had saved his mom nearly at the expense of everyone else he loved. The thought brings him to Iris. Oh, god please let her be alright and happy. 

“Do you know how Iris is doing?”

“Iris,” her face lights up the name she hasn’t heard for a very long time. “You mean Iris West?” Her boy’s best friend and first crush, the beautiful little girl with the inquisitive mind. Nora adored her.  

Barry nods.

"I don’t think I’ve seen her since we moved. It’s been 15 years. I heard she’s a journalist now back in Central City.”

They moved 15 years ago. They no longer felt safe there, the home they got attacked, almost murdered in. He remembers Henry comforting his mother overtime she felt scared in the house, until he decided that they all needed a fresh start. He couldn’t blame them, it was what they need, his mother, him nor his father should have had to relive that trauma everyday.

He expected some difference, he wasn’t thinking he’d stay with the Wests once both his parents were alive and not in jail. And yet, he suddenly feels displaced at the thought he hadn’t seen Iris for fifteen years. 

Nora reads the disappointment on his face and bites her lips not to smile. “Are you thinking about going to Central City?”’

“hmm…” he’s snapped out of thoughts, “Maybe.”

“That’s a wonderful idea. I’m sure she’d be happy to see you.”

Barry narrows his eyes at his mother and ends up grinning, she was really obvious. “I’m going to stay here with you for a while first.”

“I’d like that sweetie.” 

________

It’s a four hour train ride from Opal City to Central City. Through the trip, his mind wanders. He thinks about how different his life is now with a wonderful mother and a new city where he’d  with friends he’s never known but still remembers. He thinks about Cisco and Caitlin who probably have no idea who he is, he’ll miss them. But also how little things have not changed at all, he went to the same university, he had similar chess and science competition trophies. He was grateful that different outcome didn’t change him, maybe that means most people have remained the same. 

He was still a forensic scientist. Maybe his mother’s death wasn’t the sole reason Barry had followed that path in life. 

And he still loved Iris.

His mind focuses in on Iris and he has a smile on his face thinking about her. No matter what happened, Iris was still Iris. He knows that right now, that neither Iris or even Joe would love him the same way as if he’d lived there since he was 11. But the future, Earth 2, his whole life right up to the moment before he left, it all remains in Barry’s mind making him hopeful that the strength of their feelings towards each other would transcend time and space. He took comfort in that.

When the train pulls up, he almost misses his stop. Luckily his head hits the window and he’s grabs his bag to run off the train just as the doors close behind him. This would’ve been so much easier if he still had his speed.

Its takes him another twenty minutes and $40 by taxi to get to the CCPD. There was two important reasons for coming here, the first he had reapplied for the same job he’d once had. He laughed at the irony, a fresh start with the same old job. Another reason was he was looking forward to meeting Joe again, it was a good place to start as any in ensuring their lives were still going to plan and maybe he could still be apart of it.

Barry stands in front of the familiar building, nothing about it has changed at all. Captain Singh was giving a press conference on the steps while a mass of cameras and reporters surround him. Singh rubs his eyebrow line in annoyance at another question. Yup, nothing much has changed.

“That’ll be all today.” He hears Singh sigh into the mic before walking right past him to return the precinct.

“Captain Singh.” Barry calls to catch his attention. He turns and sends him a temperate glance. “I was meant to meet you this morning but my train got delayed.”

He rubs his forehead, and he’s afraid he’s forgotten.

“Barry Allen. I was working as a forensic scientist in Opal City. I think my supervisor sent you my resume.”

“I got it Mr. Allen.” He shakes his head and Barry really thinks he’s going to say no, “you’re lucky we need a forensic scientist. Otherwise you’re tardiness would be very discerning.”

“I’m sorry.” He bends his head in apology. “Does this mean I got the job?”

“Ughh. Yes Allen it does. Come to work on Monday at 8am sharp.”

“Okay!” he gleefully shakes Singh’s offered hand, “I promise I won’t be late.”

A familiar voice catches his ears from the reporters that dispersed, she ran straight past him catching up with the Singh, “Captain, Can I get a little of your time?”

Singh puts his hands up as soon as Iris approached, “Miss West. I owe your father a lot and you’re my favourite reporter by far but I really don’t have any more information that I can reveal at this time.”

“Okay. But when you do. Please call me.”

“Hmm… No promises though.” He begrudgingly agrees.

Iris was beaming as the Captain says goodbye. “Iris…” Her hair swinging over shoulder from momentum as she turns at hearing her name but Barry stays quiet. She’s just as she’s always been. Beautiful and determined and everything that made Iris her. He took a deep breath and clutches the strap of his bag hung across his chest.

Iris gives him a friendly smiles unsure if he even called her name, a tinge of recognition in him that she cannot place. She bites her lip and ends up leaving.

Captain gives him a head nod before turning to walk back to the precinct. “Ughh… Captain Singh.”

“Yes?” He turns back around.

“Is Detective Joe West in today?”

“Did you know him?” he calmly replies

“Yes?” Barry says in confusion at the question.

“He died almost three years ago now.” Barry feels it hit right to his chest, and a sharp intake of breath,  this cannot be happening. How could the speed force be this cruel? He may have deserved it but Iris didn’t deserve to be left alone in the world.

“Detective West was one of our best officers and he died protecting his comrades and civilians in a police hostage situation. If you knew him well, I’m very sorry for your loss.”

________

Barry feels guilt, longing and anticipation all at once as he stands in front of the very familiar door. He’d left them. He kissed Iris on the porch that night and knowing how much they loved each other, he still left her. Because of him, Iris had lost her father. All because he made a selfish decision that even now he felt was the right decision. If he hadn’t gone back in time, he’d still be alive… but then his mother would be dead. The heaviness weighs on his heart but he knocks anyway. He needs Iris.

After a few seconds, the door swings open and much to Barry’s surprise its not Iris.

“Hey.” Wally greets. His lip upturn slightly in confused yet fond expression. Wally was here. Iris still had her brother through it all. He waits for Barry to say why he’s here but no response.

“Sorry, did you need something?”

“Hi. I was wondering if Iris is home?”

Barry’s eyes light up the moment he says it because Iris walks up behind Wally placing a hand on his shoulder and moving in front of him to look up at Barry.

“Hi, how may I help you?”

“Iris. Hi I don’t know if you would remember me…"

“You were at the precinct right?” Iris guesses before Barry can continue.

“No… I mean yes I was. I work there now. But I mean before that. We used to go to school together. Barry Allen…"

Barry sees the realisation wash over her face as her wide eyes crinkle as she smiles and covers her mouth. “Barry.” He nods and she pulls him in for a hug.

Corners of his lips pulled up as he flashed her a cheesy grin as her feet touch the ground. “I was back in town. I had to at least say a hello to my best friend.“

He chuckles at her shocked reaction, she’s smiling but her eyes are glossy with tears and Barry sends her a questioning look.

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too Iris.”

She scrunches her lips as she takes him in, a little jealous that he had such an amazing growth spurt. 

“Ok…” Wally interrupts, annoyed that they were ignoring his presence before heading back up the stairs, “I’ll let you two catch up.“

“That’s Wally.” Barry nods, she pauses, “He’s my brother… its a long story.”

Barry still knows her so well even after fifteen years which helps the awkwardness dissipate along with some hot coffee and good conversation.  

“We were meant to be looking at the bacteria in pond water and you pushed me in! It was freezing.”

“I tripped,” She defends herself, “And you did pull of my pink fluffy coat off really well in 3rd grade.”

“Oh god, now that image is back in my mind.” He pinches the bridge of his nose remembering that Iris had lent him her jacket that day.

Iris is laughing, she covers her mouth but her eyes form crescents, god she was beautiful. 

Barry is smiling along just at seeing her happy.

“Can I ask you a question?” he asks but Iris doesn’t answer straight away, “I’ll still be cool if you say no.”

She chuckles then, at the thought of her once adorable nerdy friend being cool. But shrugs crossing her legs and leaning on the arm of the couch, “Ask away.”

“Why did we stop talking?”

“I’m not sure, Barry.” She shrugs and looks down, “I wanted to call you, organise a trip to come see you or have you come see me. But we had stopped talking a month after you’d left.”

Barry knew he only had himself to blame, everything that had changed was because of him, “I’m so sorry.”

“Its not your fault, although I was mad you stopped writing. I realised much later it’s probably because this city and the people in it reminded you of that night. I get why you wouldn’t want to come back to someplace you associated with tragedy.”

She sips on her coffee, her eyes smiling consolingly at him above the mug.

“Iris… I heard down at the station.” Iris’ breath catches in her throat and places a hand on her knee, “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you when Joe died. He was a great man and I was lucky to have known him. You and Wally were incredibly blessed to have a father like him.”

Wally never knew Joe, it was the saddest thing about finding Wally after her father’s death. He grew up never knowing how amazing their father was. For her, she may have been lucky, she at least had a few months with Francine. It couldn’t make up for the years they’ve missed but Iris got to know the beautiful woman that was her mom. She doesn’t tell any of this to Barry though, instead Iris gives a tightlipped smile, eyes glossy with tears. “Thanks, Barry. That means a lot.”

________

“Allen. Central Square, you’re needed.”

“What now?” Barry drops his sub as Singh promptly leaves.

It was back to the usual routine without his speed. Catch a ride on the police van, and inspect with just his god-given talents. When Barry jumps of the van with his forensics kits, its like a warzone was left behind. Cars toppled and on fire, the fountain stream jagged and facing the third floor, solid ice, a small cafe in shambles as the whole window facing the square was shattered into a million tiny pieces, smoke left from put out fires. Barry makes his way under the tape and to Singh.

“Ok Fire brigade is working their way down the street. This area is now yours.” Singh says and Barry sighs, there’s a lot to do. He takes out his gloves from the kit and just gets started.

Barry was done with most of the scene when he saw a familiar face finishing talking to the police offer guarding the tape. She moved away to write her notes.

“Iris.” He can’t help but smile as he approaches the tape. Iris grins at seeing Barry.

“Hey, Barry what are you doing here?”

“CSI.” He snaps the band of his gloves and shrugs casually. “You?”

“My editor assigned me to Killer Frost and Firestorm attacks.” 

Barry’s smiles proudly, Iris was still the amazing badass journalist she’s always been. Wait did she say Killer Frost and Firestorm, as in Caitlin and Ronnie? They caused all this damage? 

Barry’s jaw drops and he almost swears. What the hell happened to them?

But Iris’ next words completely distract him, "I’m really glad I saw you today. I wondering if you wanted to come to a family dinner with me and Wally tommorow? I’m not the best cook in the world, but I do remember you really liked my grilled cheese and I assure thats not the only thing I can make now.”

Before he has a chance to say yes and that he doesn’t doubt that for a second, Iris turns away at the sound of her name. A tall man in a grey suit with short black hair and a neatly trimmed beard jogs towards them.

He places her hand on Iris’ shoulder and she looks up at him, “Scott, this is Barry Allen, we were friends since Grade School.” He’s glad she doesn’t say they used to be friends. “Barry this is Scott Evans.” 

Scott as in Iris’ boss who she almost dated. He offers Barry a handshake. Barry puts up his blue gloved hands to display that he can’t exactly shake his hand. Scott nods in understanding and turns to Iris. “The mayor is prepped for interview.”

“Thanks Scott.” She gives him a peck on the side of his mouth and turns back to Barry, ” I’ll see you Barry.”

Barry tries to not show his sudden despair and gives a tight lipped smile or at least doesn’t look like a frown and nods awkwardly, thankful he can just slip back into work.

______

Barry knew this wasn’t a date, Wally would be there and Iris was obviously with Scott now. But he still spent a good 45 minutes getting ready. But he suddenly felt maybe he should’ve made an even bigger effort the moment Iris opened the door. She was in a beautiful patterned short blue dress that wrapped around the front and hugged her waist but remained flowing at the skirt and sleeves. “You look amazing.” He let it slip before he could think.

Iris gave him an embarrassed grin, she was flattered. He was soon pulled into a welcoming hug with Iris on her tiptoes wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m glad you could come.”

“Well you didn’t really wait for my answer.” Barry teases as Iris sets herself back down.

“His answer would definetely have been no.” Wally appears in the living room archway. “Can’t you see how miserable he looks being here?”

Iris turns and rolls his eyes at Wally. Wally flashes a satisfied smirk at successfully egging on his sister.

Barry stammers out trying to defend himself and Iris pats his chest to stop him and gives him a look that says it’s fine.

Iris just had that energy in her that lit up the room and Barry couldn’t help but smile through the whole dinner. 

“So Barry, I hear you were pretty adored in grade school.”

“Not so much,” he shrugs, unsure what Wally meant but Wally was smirking like he knew something.

She sighs embarrassed and gives an evil look at Wally. “Ok don’t let this go to your head, but back in school, I may have had a little bit of a crush on you. Nothing major but I’m never mentioning anything to that one ever again.” Wally shrugs acting innocent. Barry’s face lights up with a goofy smile that he can’t control. Maybe he still has a chance.

It felt like a typical family dinner at the Wests, the only thing missing was the boisterous laughter from the head of the table. Barry frowned suddenly feeling the emptiness and turned his attention back to Wally who was discussing his physics research topic.

Iris smiles leaning forward looking at her brother and hopefully someone who still considered her best friend, she was impressed by how easily Barry had won over Wally. She stands and says she’ll clear the dishes and let them chat a little more but Barry offers to help.

“I haven’t had your food in ages.” He sighs satisfied as he brings his plate, the empty potato bake dish and his wine glass to the sink.

Iris just laughs taking at it as a jab at her horrible food she used to try and make him in 5th grade, “And this time did it taste any better?”

“Mhmm. Like heaven.” Iris narrows her eyes at him at his over the top flattery and takes the plates from his hands. “It’s true! Much better than the pizza and takeout I’ve been having the last couple weeks.”

“You can drop by anytime if you’re craving a home cooked meal.” 

“Thanks Iris, I may take you up on that.”

Iris stares at Barry when he takes a sponge and starts washing the dishes. It feels like he never left, and they were still the closest two friends could be. It weirdly feels like home to her.

“Do you ever wonder what would’ve happened if you’d never left?” Iris looks up at him, “I hope we still would’ve been friends.”

“I definitely think we would have been the best of friends. Always believing in each other and having each others backs.”

Iris trusts in Barry’s word and they both share content smiles and the occasional glance as they continue to wash the dishes.

_______

Iris makes her way through the evening rush at Jitters to finally find Barry in the corner table, already ordered both their drinks already.

With outstretched hands she takes a seat, “Thanks Barry. Coffee need now.”

Barry chuckles at her and slides her mug over. “I take it long day.“

She sighs finally getting some coffee in her. “I had to write two pieces for the online paper tonight. On top of my article in the print version for tomorrow. They are all going to read horribly.”

“I bet you’re wrong. Even a dead tired Iris West writes amazingly insightful pieces.”

Iris gave a tired grin in response.

The windows suddenly shatter into tiny pieces. Barry covers Iris as the shards of glass fall over their coats and hair. Barry finally looks up when it stops, this didn’t look like glass, it looked more like Ice. 

Barry then catches a glimpse woman with pure white hair walks through the doors. Caitlin.

She grabs a businessman and pulls him by the coat, and much to everyone’s surprises kisses him full on the lips. “Hmmm… cold.” She shrugs as he falls to the ground pale and unmoving. Barry immediately stands to stop Caitlin, but with no speed he can’t do anything.

She slowly walks over, people horrified moving out of her way and running out. "I read your article, I’ve got to say you’ve got a way with words.” Iris raises an eyebrow but doesn’t respond."Particularly the part where you called me a cold-hearted ice witch.” 

Barry gets an uneasy feeling by the way she tsks mockingly at Iris, "Darling, if you wanted to say the word, you should’ve just said it.” 

“You terrorise this city and for what? A stupid war with your ex?” Iris asserts.

“I could get back at Firestorm anywhere. Terrorising this city along with it. Well that’s just fun.” She scoffs as she lifts her hand, a silverly blue glow emanating from it.

Barry swiftly stands in front of Iris and pushes her away.

“Ooh. You’ve got yourself a protector.”

“Caitlin… Come on. This isn’t you.” Barry begs trying to get through to her.

Her face softens “hmm… It isn’t is it?” Barry’s surprised that actually worked, "I’m being way too slow about killing people?” She shrugs and hands glow once more.

But a second later she’s thrown against the counter by a burst of red.

Barry doesn’t have time to react because a similar flame hits the table they were sitting on.

In flames, Ronnie lands in the middle of Jitters. “Last warning. I suggest you two get out of here, unless you want to experience some extreme temperatures.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely not what'll happen in the real flashpoint episodes but it is how it'll happen in my story. All the science stuff and actual details I glossed over because I don't think I can express or comprehend that very well.

~~~~

“What the—“ this time it’s Iris who pulls Barry to safety to the broken glass window.

Iris turns to Barry out of breath when they are directly out of the line of fire, they hear sirens in the background. They share a look, both of them glad the other is okay.

The police cars stop a few feet away, and Barry finally breaks the stare. He walks over to the lieutenant and tells them that Killer Frost was after Iris West and asks if they could do something to keep her safe.

“It’s okay, I’ll be fine. I don’t need an police escort” Iris is by his side and raises her voice to be heard. Barry shakes his head in disapproval as the cop shrugs and follows the rest.

“Iris” Barry starts but is Iris gives him the look that hits like deja vu. The disapproving, ‘seriously’ look that Iris gives him, the one he’s been given countless times but at the same time possibly never, when Iris is mad at him and doesn’t want to say her thoughts out loud in option of not yelling at him. “You’re in danger. Killer Frost attacked you.” Barry pulled her aside as more cops run past. 

“She placed the whole city in danger for her twisted game. I just pissed her off…”

“Exactly! If she’s willing to hurt strangers, you of all people who she has an actual grudge against is in even more peril.”

“And the next person that pisses her off? The police need to concentrate on stopping Killer Frost and Firestorm not following me around.”

Barry huffs, Iris’ was adamant. “Okay not follow you around, at least take you home so you can lay low for a while. I don’t think Killer Frost will find out your address in awhile.”

 

 

 

The police were unsuccessful in apprehending either Killer Frost or Firestorm and they eventually got away leaving Jitters in flames for the fire department.Iris agreed to to a police escort as far as back to her work before heading home which still didn’t ease his worry. 

Central City was under attack, Iris in danger, all because of a simple change he’d made. 

He had his mother but at what cost. 

He tried to focus on doing his best here as he collected evidence at the scene, but his mind kept on trying to think up solutions to stop Killer Frost and Firestorm. But he didn’t have powers. Without help, he definitely didn’t stand a chance. 

The only help Barry could get in this reality he figured was Cisco or Wells, but without a way to find either of them, he was at a loss. 

He thought of using the CCPD’s database but without a criminal history or any information to go by it was a dead end. A much simpler idea clicked, could the small change in the timeline have a carry on effect large enough to change the phone plan Cisco signs up with. Barry knew it was a long shot, but he stood up and found himself dialling the familiar number.

“ _You’ve reached Cisco Ramon. I can’t get to the phone right now because I’m either in the lab or having a nap. Either way leave a message and if by a miracle I remember to check them I’ll get back to you._ ”

It had only been a partial hit because Cisco didn’t end up answering, but he left a message anyway. He did have one clue though, he still worked in the lab.

Barry heads over to Captain Singh leading the police and fire department joint effort and coordinating roles. 

“Hey Captain, do you know if there’s Star Laboratories still have a site in Central City? I need further analysis of some forensic evidence we don't have the technology for."

“Star Labs? If by Star you were just confused by astronomical objects and actually meant Mercury Labs. Then yeah there’s a lab downtown. I’ll call ahead and request their help.”

“ah… no… that’s fine.” Barry clamours, “...actually it would be good, could you ask them if I could meet with Cisco Ramon if he works there?” Singh lifts he eyebrows and shook his head as if he’d never understand Barry. “He’s helped out with a previous case.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

 

Barry could no longer discern whether the Mercury Labs building was it a remnant of his world or something completely new. He took it all in, walking into the big white expansive reception.

“Captain gave me a heads up. What can I help you with?” It was the same old Cisco, even if he hadn’t had his time lord graphic tee on, he hadn’t changed a bit from how he was remembered in Barry’s mind. He offered his hand which Barry shook and guided him through to his lab, “Cisco Ramon. But I heard you already knew me from a previous case I don’t quite remember working on. Please don’t tell me I was drunk.”

“No. Sorry, that must have been a mistake. But I still need help with something and it may sound a little crazy.”

“Shoot. Crazy is my territory man.”

“I need your expertise and any invention or tech you have that can enhance speed.”

“Speed?” Barry could tell Cisco didn’t trust or understand what that had to do with any ongoing police investigation.

He had to tell Cisco as close to the truth as possible to get what was needed, without compromising the timeline “I need to stop Caitlin… ugh… Killer Frost.” The slip of the tongue didn’t go unnoticed by Cisco, the mention of Caitlin made him raise an eyebrow. 

“Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost? Who would’ve guessed?”

“You know Caitlin?"

“Ok don’t freak out but I have these vision sort of things, Caitlin and I and this other guy all used to work, well not work per se, kind of like work, at Star Labs…” he looks Barry up and down then steps back pointing both hands at him and exclaiming in recognition, “you!!!”

A huge grin broke out on Barry’s lips, he knew him, well at least slightly. Somehow Cisco was strong enough to transcend time and space, his world Cisco would freaking love that.

“You’re Barry Allen! The Flash!”

“Not anymore, that’s what I need your help with. I need your help to become the Flash again.

 

Cisco spun on his swively chair after hours of catching up on the situation and deliberating. Yet nowhere near coming up with a fool proof plan. 

Maybe if they stopped Killer Frost, it would be enough to stop Firestorm, who’s agenda revolved around the angry feud with his ex and not necessarily hurting people. But Barry couldn’t take the chance, he needed to stop them both before any more people got hurt. They had discerned how to slow down Killer Frost, with an electric metal cuff. But there was still no way to even get the cuff on Killer Frost. 

The thought kept floating around in Barry’s mind, “What if we ask Dr. Wells for help?” Cisco looks at him skeptically, “Hear me out. We keep coming back to me needing my powers. But last time we tried and almost failed. Wells struggled to pull it off perfectly and he was probably the only one who could have done it. Earth 1 Wells maybe our only option here."

“I don’t know if he exists in this world anymore.” Cisco huffed, “he used to be be big scientist almost twenty years ago and then just disappeared.”

“That’s impossible. I stopped Reverse Flash from killing my mother, he didn’t need Wells.” Barry was angry at the universe for how nothing was the way it meant to be anymore. He sighs, “Wells must’ve survived.”

“If he did, he doesn’t want to be found.”

 

—

Barry visits Iris to check up on her in the evening. 

“Hey Iris,” Barry smiles seeing her in joggers and a tee, “I’m glad you’re alright.”

Instead of inviting him in, Iris drags him further out of her front door to the porch, “Between you and him,” she nods back towards the house where he presumes Wally’s in, “I feel like I’m under house arrest. I need fresh air.” She sits her self down on the top step and gestures for Barry to do the same. When he’s sitting opposite her, Iris looks at him a while, a question on the tip of her tongue yet not prepared to ask it yet. “Anything new from the crime scene analysis?” she whispers.

“Nope, nothing new this time around.”

“Even if there was, you’re probably not going to tell me right?”

Barry tilts his head and gives her a grin, “I think I’d still tell you. I trust you with my blabbermouth."

She bites her lips as if holding back the question she desperately wants to ask. She sighs finally making up her mind to screw it.

“How did you know her name? Killer Frost’s?” Her eyes skeptical and expectant for whatever bullshit lie he may feed her. “Just tell me the truth.”

Barry remembers every other time he’s not told her the truth, how all the stupid reasons didn’t even come close to being ably to justify why he kept these things from her. But telling her the truth may just mess things up, confuse her, make her think Barry was insane.

“I know Killer Frost’s name because I know her. Killer Frost was just Caitlin Snow in my world, a friend of ours.”

Iris scrunches her face in disbelief and confusion. Barry broke the silence, desperately hoping Iris would listen before thinking he was crazy, “Imagine that night that my family was attacked, my mother actually died and my dad was put in jail for her murder...”

“Barry that’s a horrible thing to think about.” 

“I know Iris, but it happened. Joe took me in and I lived with you for years. I know it all sounds crazy but I lived a whole life calling Central City was home. You believed in me and stuck with me when no one else would, and I really need you to do that now. When I had the chance to change things I chose to save my mom, and ended up changing so much more.” 

Their was too much coincidence for Barry not to be telling some sort of truth, “And how could you have done that?”

“I had powers Iris. I was fast. You even came up with the name for me, ‘The Flash’.”

Iris leans into the conversation, “So what now?" He internally breathes a deep sigh of relief. 

“I need my powers back to fight them, Iris. That’s the next step. But I need to find Harrison Wells. He’s practically disappeared, without him, I can’t think of any way to get my powers back.” he sighs disappointed that he couldn’t install more hope, “So you believe me right?”

Iris gives a soft smile and slightly nods, “there’s crazier things in this world, right?”

Barry chuckles at her logic and they share a smile.

Iris looks down at her clasped hands and then slowly back at Barry’s face, there’s something hanging in between them that she can’t quite place. She’s noticed the way he looks at her the days he’s been back and the way he seems to hold so much back from her. “Barry, what were we to each other?”

“We were best friends…”

“We weren’t anything more?”

Silence answers her question. She looks at Barry’s eyes, they were full of love and sadness. Iris swallows the lump in her throat, they were something, at least to him.

“You loved me?” She whispers but hopes Barry doesn’t hear. He does and he nods slowly.

She doesn’t know why but it makes her feel happy and her lips subconsciously upturn, she tries to put it down to just being flattered. Barry notices and gives her a tightlipped smile. “Is that weird?”

“Ugh… no… she’s not me… I guess. Your Iris, you’re allowed to love her.”

Barry wants to say it is her, in any world Iris is always the same. He’s everything to him, the person who knows him better than anyone, his home… But he doesn’t say it instead he leans forward to show her. Knowing what’s coming Iris leans in too, she couldn’t help herself, this was Barry.

Just as their lips are about to touch, hovering millimetres from each other’s face where they can feel the soft breath of the other, Iris pulls back.

She buries her face in her hands and groans. What was she doing? She was dating someone and was sitting on her porch about to kiss Barry Allen. Who was in love with a different Iris West. This all just hurt her head.

Putting her hands down, Barry looks at her apologetically and she feels bad.

She finally stands entering her house. 

 

After a minute of shock of what was just about to happen and Iris’ reaction to it. Barry knows he has to apologise. He slowly pulls himself up and goes toward the house.

Iris is coming back down the stairs, her jacket in her hands when Barry sighs, “I’m sorry, Iris.”

“It’s ok Barry.” She grabs her keys. "We need to go, I’ll drive.” Iris says suddenly.

“Where are you going?” Wally asks heading in from the living room, concerned about Iris’ safety.

“To CCPN?” 

“This late?” Wally asks suspiciously.

“Yes I need to help Barry with something.”

“What about that Ice Lady?”

“I’ve got Barry. We’ll be fine.” Iris says and gives Barry a grin and he’s so confused. He just stares back at like a lost kid.

 

—

Getting in to Picture News, Iris beelines to her desk and Barry follows.

“You said Harrison Wells was a physicist right?”

“Yeah…” Barry shrugs, “but he disappeared.”

“Yeah but our database has a variety of sources that don’t get to the police. People send possible stories and leads to us and we have to choose whether they’re newsworthy.”

“And?”

“Maybe we could find a clue of what happened to him? It’s a long shot…”

“But it doesn’t hurt to try.” Barry smile appreciatively at Iris.

 

Iris opened up her work computer and types in her password. “Open up Linda’s computer, she won’t mind. We’ll start here and then look through the hard stuff."

 

After hours of searching through the database and the picture news filed archives with much avail, Iris looks at Barry whose just as tired as she is, leaning on his arm on the cabinet beside the one she was looking through. 

“So tell me about your Iris?"

“There is no 'my Iris'.” he sighs tiredly. “Nothing about you is different, just circumstance. I think any me of any world or circumstance will always love Iris West.”

Iris’ eyes are unreadable as she stares at him. She finally gives a sort of sad smile and turns back to the filing cabinet. 

Flicking through her fingers stop on a piece of paper. 

“Barry,” Iris pulled it out, along with the photo, and Barry sprung up and leaned in. “These are the professors at Metropolis Tech three years after Harrison Wells disappeared. It says here that the student who sent this in believes that his professor is a well renowned physicist who left his most important work unfinished and wanted the newspapers to investigate.”

Barry looked at the letter then at photo. It was from quite a while ago but second from the left was Harrison Wells.

“It's not any of them?” 

“No that’s him.” He takes the picture from her hands. “You’re amazing Iris.”

—

“Professor Ian Smith?” Barry says knocking on the door of the office the faculty gave him. It was a long trip to Metropolis but Barry couldn’t waste any time.

“Yes.” the professor nodded calling Barry in. It was weird to find a room so impersonal and bland. Pristinely clean and no photos or mementos. Barry frowned, he realised he’d never really known this Harrison Wells. He’s known Eobard Thawne’s version and Earth Two Wells but Harrison Wells pretending to be Ian Smith was a mystery. 

“Hello I’m Barry Allen from Central City Police Department and I need your help.”

Wells’ face hardened, “I think you can see yourself out Mr. Allen. I’m not interested in helping with police affairs."

Barry knew he didn’t want to be found but he was in dire need. He spoke with confidence and authority. “I can understand that Wells. But I’m not here to expose you. For whatever reason you’re hiding, it must be needed. And I wouldn’t need to ask you if things weren’t serious.”

“Who sent you?” He snapped, pulling a gun out from under his desk and pointing straight in Barry’s face. “Was it the man in the yellow?”

“Man in the yellow? Reverse Flash? He’s still alive?”

Harrison’s eyes wavered. 

“I thought I stopped him for good when I went back. He must’ve survived."

He finally put down his gun when he realised they had a common enemy, “He was pretty weak when he attacked me, I fought just enough to get away. I need to keep us safe now."

“Us? You and your wife? Jesse too?” he questions.

“How in the hell do you know about Jesse?” 

“I knew you both, we were friends.” He didn’t say it was from Earth two, that didn’t seem relevant. “You know how you explored a theory on quantum mechanics and time travel. Well I ran fast enough to change time and with it there were carry on effects. I need your help to get my speed back and make things right again.”

“I’m sorry Allen, I can’t help you.”

"In my reality, you’re free and happy and Jesse’ finished five majors before the age of twenty. She’s incredibly smart. You don’t live your life in fear of the Reverse Flash. He’s dead. I can help you get back to that." He knew it was lie by omission. 

“So this timeline gets erased and you go back to your handy dandy one? I don’t think so Allen. I prefer to exist.”

He wasn’t thinking of changing the timeline back but with his speed he could stop Killer Frost and Firestorm and maybe even Reverse Flash. That would make things better for Wells. “No, I’ll stop Reverse Flash for good in this world.”

—

 

Barry returns home to Central City successful. With Wells on their side, Barry had a newfound hope. 

Cisco and him follow instructions to build something that could duplicate the accident with man made machinery. It eerily reminds him off the machine that got him stuck in the speed force. Wells insists over the phone, he’s avoided the mistakes that the Wells he knew had made.

He reluctantly walks over when its all finished and stands in front of the cage staring at his fate. It always brought him back here. To getting his powers. The Flash and Barry Allen were one in the same, they’re was no way to stop that. Barry had to admit he missed his speed, a whole lifetime without it and it still felt like he needed it. For for the everyday little problems he faced, but for the greater good. To protect the city, to protect the people he loves.

When it’s finally time for there attempt, its just him and Cisco. Cisco has thousands of Volts of Electricity ready to surge through Barry and he was as ready as he was ever going to be.

“Are you sure? What if Wells is wrong? He wasn’t even here to check the final product. What if I put a screw in wrong…”

Barry puts his hands on Cisco’s shoulders, “Calm down. I trust you, my friend.” He nods and finally gets into the cage.

“Ok. Three, two, one. I think I should call Wells back.”

“Just go!"

He screams out in pain at the electricity coursing through his body. He sees Iris, he sees them growing up together, her smile, her laughter, their kiss on the porch then flashes to their almost kiss, him writing her a letter he never sends. Then the pain stops, Iris’ face disappears and it all goes black.

 

Someone’s holding his hand. Barry’s eyelids flutter open and smile when she sees Iris’ face. Cisco must’ve called her.

“Iris.”

“Barry?” At hearing her name and she looks down at him and breathes a sigh of relief and wraps her arms around his shoulders. “You're awake."

“You freaking scared me, you disappeared, then reappeared basically dead.” Cisco sighs from the doorway. 

“Sorry."

“You’ve been in this world for what like a day, and you’ve already got Iris?” Cisco groans. Both him and Iris break eye contact looking at Cisco embarrassed. “So do you feel fast?”

Iris frowns at Barry, she was all for Barry getting his powers back but not by shooting electricity through himself. That was a stupid idea that could’ve ended with him dead.

“I don’t know.”

“Why don’t you test it out?”

“Why don’t you just rest?” Iris says instead.

Barry grins, a fun way to test the idea. He wills him self to get up, pick Iris up and run her to the roof of Mercury Labs. And he does in under 0.1 seconds. 

Iris gasps when he puts her down with the cool air hitting her skin. Barry chuckles, “I guess we know I have my speed back.”

“Barry!” she hits his arm for surprising her. But she can’t stay angry for long. She scoffs and smiles at his dorky proud grin. “You must love this feeling.”

Barry nods but staring at her he knows there’s something he loves so much more.

 

Cisco runs up a few minutes later, “There you guys are! Seriously offended you left me downstairs.” 

“So what now?”

“Now we stop Killer Frost.”

 

Iris turns the key to her house. It was a long tiring day, and she just wanted to take a nice long bath and maybe invite Barry over for dinner.

Touching the doorknob she instantly recoiled, it burnt her hand. She texted Barry really quick before turning the knob again quickly with the sleeve of her jacket and pushing through the front door.

A man on flames stood right in her living room, not touching anything. The carpet below him burnt to a crisp.

“You’re Ronnie Raymond aren’t you?”

“And you’re very hard to track down Iris West.”

“Why would you need to track me down?” She moves closer, unwavering and brave. 

“An ex of mine holds a mean grudge and I’m here to warn you, she knows where you live now." It wasn’t a threat, more like he truly wanted to help her. He hadn’t touched her but the heat alone was blistering.

A scarlet speedster was by her side and she was metres away from Firestorm now, she knew it was Barry, “Iris, you okay?” 

“I’m okay."

After checking on her, he instantly turns to Firestorm. “Help us stop Killer Frost.” Barry shouted across room. “You want to stop her as much as we do.”

Silence from Ronnie almost as if he’s contemplating it.

“Oh honey,” Caitlin scoffs coming out of the shadows of the kitchen, “he’s not going to help you. You’re too devoted to me right?”

She comes up next to Ronnie and kisses him, both their colour returning for that one moment.

He angrily flares up when she pulls away. 

“Now now, don’t be like that. I need you and you need me.” Firestorm doesn’t make any move to help them nor fight her. “Without me he’s just a hot head.”

Ronnie angered by hits Caitlin with a stream of fire which throws her across the living room to the floor in front of the stairs.

“I tried to warn you.” He says before flying straight into the rafters burning a hole in the West roof.

Killer Frost groans getting up and wiping the blue blood on her lip.

Iris heart falls when Wally tiptoes down the stairs at the worst time. He tries to whack her over the back of the lamp but it just shatters into pieces as soon as he lifts it in the air. Wally covers his head to protect himself from the glass.

She runs her fingernail down Wally’s face and Iris springs forward. “Don’t touch him.”

A gust of wind past Iris, Killer Frost is thrown in the air and Wally sped out onto the street. Which leaves Iris alone with Caitlin.

 

“Aww, they left the princess alone.” Iris backs up. She has a crooked grin and walks towards Iris as her hands start to glow. Iris jumps out of the way just as the speedster attaches the cuff to her foot.

Caitlin didn’t expect it, the hard metal around her leg shoots an positive charge that courses through her immobilises her. “Aghh!!!” 

Barry taking advantage of the two oppositely charged dipoles speeds her to a cell at the CPPD. She can’t hurt anybody like this, and the police will figure out what to do with her.

He returns to the West house straight away. Skidding to a stop in front of Iris, he breaks out into a grin at their success.

 

Barry’s returns in his normal clothes and they’re sitting on the front step after he helps her and Wally clean up the debris. “We did it, we stopped her.”

“And Firestorm?”

“He may have gotten away but I don’t think he was out to hurt anyone. If he does, I can stop him too.”

Iris nods, thankful Barry was there.

“You want to stay for dinner?”

“I’d love to.” They share a smile and get up to walk through the front door. Suddenly Iris isn’t next to him anymore and all he sees is a trail of red lightning.

He rushes through the house, and finds Iris in his old room now Wally’s. He’s much slower than he used to be.

Reverse Flash holds Iris by the arm tightly and Wally is standing, ”Ahh the flash returns. I know you changed it Barry Allen.”

Wally turns to see him and distressed by the situation doesn’t even care that he just sped in. “Grab my baseball bat, it’s in the cupboard.”

It’s suddenly in Wally’s hands and for the second time that night he has a makeshift weapon in his hand determined to protect his sister.

“This used to be your room, didn’t it?” The Reverse Flash completely ignores the younger West. “I see you went ahead and got your powers back.” He scoffs, "Barry Allen needs to have it all."

“Let Iris go, your fight is with me.”

"But the thing about fiddling with time is every action has its consequence. You can’t have everything.”

“I know.  My dad’s dead, Joe’s dead. I know how time works.  But I stopped you, didn’t I? I can do it again.” He’s confident, almost cocky at the thought Reverse Flash was now the weak one.

“Oh, poor unfortunate Allen. You think that is it.”

Barry doesn’t even see it till the hand comes through Iris’ chest. She gasps and his eyes widen.

“NOOO!!!” He hears Wally yell but it all muffles around him. Eobard lets her arm go and she starts to fall to the ground. Everything slows.

 

Barry catches her in his arms, Eobard’s gone and Wally rushes to her side. It all happens way too slow, Iris eyes wide, pupils blown, she staring up at her and he can see the life start to fade from her eyes.

“Iris… please… please don’t do this.” Tears are falling down his face. He hugs her tight burying his face in her hair, “Iris please…”

 

She’s gone by the time the ambulance arrives. Wally doesn’t speak to him. And he ends up outside the West house watching the ambulance make Iris’ lifeless corpse away.

 

Barry knows what he has to do. What he’s been avoiding, trying to convince himself it was okay. He dials his phone.

“Hey honey,” Nora answers the phone.

“M..mom.” His voice breaks.

She hears the sadness in her son’s voice, “Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine. I just wanted to call and check up on you.”

“That’s nice sweetie. I was just reading a book, its a good one. You’ll love it. Next time you visit, I’ll give it to you."

“Okay. I have work tomorrow so I have to go now. I love you Mom.”

“I love you too sweetheart.” He can imagine she’s smiling as they speak. That motherly smile that somehow seeing made him feel like everything might be okay. But he knows it won’t be. 

He hangs up the phone. And looks once more at the West House.

His face hardens and he takes off leaving everything behind.

 

The light’s still on when he walks through the door. Caitlin and Cisco are bringing food to the coffee table. Wally lying on the couch exhausted from their day. Joe is alive and well sitting on his favourite armchair. And there’s the back of Iris’ head she’s sitting by Wally’s side leaning on his shoulder. She turns and smiles as Barry slumps down in the empty seat beside her. Seeing the thin line pressed on Barry’s lips, her smile drops and she leans in to whisper.

“Are you ok, Barry?”

“I will be."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and sticking with me. I haven't edited it yet but I hopefully will, just wanted to upload as soon as possible. Tell me what you guys think.


End file.
